DEAR DIARY (RANT)
by GirlWithPrettierLies
Summary: A little Dear Diary turns into a rant against NITA (And other annoying characters in the book)!
1. Chapter 1

_I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today we will be learning about one of the types of girls! First, the gossipers! She knows everything! She knows the teacher got laid yesterday! She was behind the door listening to the moans! She knows everything about everyone! She hides in locks and listens! She can be the one you want to punch in the face, or the one who you want to huddle in a dark corner with and listen to all the juicy secrets. She know how popular everyone is! She lies! Why am I writing about this? Well someone in my school named Juanita (Nita) happens to fit into this category perfectly! SHE IS A GOSSIPER, A BITCH, A SLUT, A WHORE, AND A HEARTBREAKER! (I would say many more things, but knowing her, she will probably read my diary). NITA is SOOO annoying! I hate her! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! You know what? Screw this whole 'types of girls' thing! I want to rant about NITA! She was practically wearing a swim suit to school today! Her skirt was soooo short and thin I could see a dark, red, lacy, thong! That's not all! Her white shirt was completely see through! It was a tank top and underneath she had a matching dark, red, lacy, bra! She always find ways to pick on me too! It's always,_

 _"Tris, honey! Honestly! Where is your chest?" OR_

 _"Honey, that shirt is just not your color!"_

 _I hate it! Especially in English Language Arts (ELA)! The teacher is a male, Mr. Eric. Nita passes with flying colors! Why? Because every single damn time she comes to class, she changes her shirt into a tighter, and more uncomfortable one. AND! YES THERE IS AN AND! She changes her bra so it's 4-5 sizes too small! Eric looks down her shirt like... every five minutes._

 _Another thing before I go: Nita needs to stop trying to pick up Four! He clearly shows NO interest in her and she keeps on shoving her boobs in his face! NOT COOL! No! I am not saying this because I like him, but because it is slutty!_

 _THE_NITA_HATER,_

 _TRIS P._

 **A/N: IS this good? Ok? Do you want it to be continued? Yes? Maybe? No? HELL NOO!? Please leave me a review and tell me! TOODLES! ~:D**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT!

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I swear to god the whole freaking universe hates me. What next? Struck by lightning? Hit by a meteor? Please, go on TELL ME! Enough about that..._ _Let me tell you why today was so horrible! It all started out when Peter came and sat next to me during 1st period. You don't know who Peter is? Imagine an UGLY ASSHOLE WHO IS ON HIS PERIOD! And there you have it! Ladies and Gentleman, this is Peter Hayes in 7 words! Back to the story. Well, Peter the Perverted Prick (Name suits him. Right?) broke his pen on purpose and got the damn ink all over my white shirt! It was new too (sheds an imaginary tear). Second Period we had a pop quiz! What's so bad about that? Let me give you a list!_

 _1: Teacher is a Bitch_

 _2: Nita sits next to me and Peter sits behind me_

 _3: QUIZ IS ON THINGS WE HAVEN'T EVEN LEARNED YET!_

 _4: The chairs are kind of close together and Nita was someone pressed against me_

 _5: I got detention 'cause bitch thought I was cheat_

 _Is that enough proof? No? I don't care. Third period! Math! Actually, it wasn't that bad. The teacher is nice and NO NITA! OR PETER! *CHEERS* Fourth Period was science. Here is how I felt_

 _OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm_ _partnered with my bestie! Peter! *Note the sarcasm_

 _Prick..._

 _Got the unexplodable (I can't spell ;P) to explode on my shirt. So now not only is there an ink stain, but a beautiful pee color stain as well!_

 _5th period was my free period! What the hell could go wrong? I got my damn period. I spilled all my M &MS on the ground (R.I.P.) and I took out one book from the bookshelf and what happened? I saw Nita's squashed breast on the other side! Argh! Now that is an image I will never get out of my head. Excuse me while I go puke._

 _6th period was the worst though. I found out something that was... life changing, even magical!_

 _The pads I use were not strong enough. I could feel it dripping down my legs and bleeding into my jeans. my male obnoxious teacher wouldn't let me use the restroom, so I bled all over the seat. Good Luck to me explaining what the was tomorrow! Anyways, I got to go._

 _I_HATE_LIFE,_

 _Tris P._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent!

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Soo yeah back here again. Am I lame for writing in a diary that can easily be read? Never mind, don't answer that! How are ya doing? (Thanks for asking how I am *sniff sniff*) My teacher thank goodness is really ignorant so he just yelled at me for eating in class. How he missed the smell of blood I will never know. Nita is just more annoying then ever! Ever since Al has been following her around and helping her with everything, she has been getting more and more snobby. I kind of really bad for Al. JK! He participated in touching me so yeah I feel no pity for him whatsoever! *Hums Sorry Not Sorry* We got a yoga teacher today. His pants ripped after the second pose (_ ** _A/N: Sorry for interrupting but when I was in 6th grade a teacher named Mr. Riss split his pants and didn't notice until someone pointed it out! LOL Sorry back to the story)_** _. Bad thing was he didn't notice and the principle walked into the room to find Mr. GreenTree's (yup that was his name) ass up and pointed straight toward her with his bright red boxers. Pretty sure she flipped him off on his way out..._

 _Well I had art class today and that is always a bonus because the music teachers most likely don't believe in showering and have worn the same outfit for like the whole year. The art teacher is cool points out B.S. as soon as she sees it no matter who is in the room. That that leads me to my favorite part of the day here is how it went._

 _Nita flips her hair as Al carries her books for her into the art room. She gently kisses his cheeks and winks at him before whispering into his ear and pointing to her artwork on the shelf. Quickly he retrieves the art and places it in front of her. Mrs. Ella is watching them, her eyes narrowed in on Nita. I am sitting behind her and working on my artwork like a ver studious, amazing, talented student (Ok might have exaggerated)._

 _"Oh Mrs. Ella! Please, I can't seem to find the black paint anywhere! Can you please help me?" Nita asks smiling nicely._

 _"Sure let me get it for you, she says grabbing up on the top shelf and handing the paint to Nita. Nita swiftly opens up the can before walking in my direction. She looks around making sure Mrs. Ella's back is turned before she 'trips' and almost spills the paint on me before I hear someone say,_

 _"Hell! FU-Frickking- NO!" Mrs. Ella luckily caught herself there. Mrs. Ella grabs the paint can so it spill over all Nita's brand new white minidress. Nita stands there speechless._

HELL YEAH! KARMA IS A BITCH BABY! I swear Mrs. Ella winks at me before helping Nita.

 _"Bitch got it all over me!" Nita says pointing a finger at me._

 _"Actually Nita, I saw you trip and didn't want Tris's master piece to be destroyed so I tried to help you, and you sprayed the can on yourself!" Mrs. Ella says happily._

 _"Oh and that's permanent paint" Say Mrs. Ella. I'm just about ready to start tap dancing on the table. Nita the BITCH is speechless! OHHH YEAH!_

 _So see how A-M-A-Z-I-N-G my day was? I honestly have never had a better one in my life. So anyways I should be wrapping the up!_

 _KARMA_IS_A_BITCH,_

 _Tris_

 **A/N: How did you like it? Good?** **Bad? Did you enjoy Nita's suffering as much as I did? Tell me if you want more!**

 **~TOODLES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent!**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Last time I lied, yesterday was my second most favorite day in the whole entire world, today has to be my first. Today Four (Yes that's his name!) asked me for my number and gave me his! Why is this a big deal? One, Four never ever ever ever dates! Two, Nita was watching and her face turned a new shade of purple. And Three, He is H-O-T! The way he asked me was quiet cute too. He's usually all brave and strong, but when he asked me he was shy and almost embarrassed. When I agreed to give him my number, his face lit up and he smiled at me! His smile is really nice. OH MY LORD! HE'S TEXTING ME! I should probably calm down so I don't seem_ _like a freak! I will inform you how it went later!_

 _Ok I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had to tell Christina first! Here is what he said! I'm so excited but I don't want to ruin the surprise!_

 _*I am in **bold** and Four is italicized! _

_Tobias: Hi_

 **Tris: Hello**

 _Are you busy right now?_

 **Nope, just studying for the test tomorrow. I swear these teachers are gonna kill me one day.**

 _LOL! I know right! It seems like studying for hours doesn't do anything anymore!_

 **Yeah, what are you doing right now?**

 _Mostly just studying and messing around on my phone_

 **Me too**

 _Just wondering, are you free this Saturday?_

 **Yeah, why?**

 _Just wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me to the new burger place that opened up._

 **As a date? Or as friends?**

 _Yeah, as a date_

 **Sure! That's sounds nice!**

 _Ok, so should I pick you up at 7:00pm?_

 **Sure**

 _Ok, I'm sorry I have to go. But I'll be looking forward to our date!_

 **Me too. Bye!**

 _Bye!_

 _So... yeah. I have a date on Saturday! Yes! Anyways.._

 _GUESS_WHO_HAS_A_DATE,_

 _Tris_

 **A/N: How was it? I will try to slowly include some FourTris! R &R!**

 **~TOODLES :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I was wondering if I should delete this story. I honestly don't think anyone is actually reading this anymore so... yeah. If you want me continue this, please let me know by December 20! Or this story will be discontinued, not deleted! Thanks and...  
**

 **~TOODLES :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! I wish I did though...**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Oh my god! OH MY GOD! (Just a warning I'm going to be really angry and then really really incredibly girly)! Four and I went to the burger place and this is kind of how it went:_

 _*In case you didn't know, this is a flashback so do the that thing that sounds like 'whoosh' to go back in time* *WHOOSH*_

 _I wear a black t-shirt with a light gray cardigan and some blue jeans. I gently brush my blond hair and put it up into a ponytail.  
_

 _DING! DONG!_

 _Oh my lord! He's here!I quickly rush to the door. I see my mom smirk at me slyly and then leave the room. I blush and look down before opening the door.  
_

 _"Hi," I say smiling._

 _"Hello," He says, looking a little bit nervous. I notice at him looking at something behind me. I turn my head and see my dad making threatening signals. I think he's trying to say,_

 _"I am watching you! If anything happens I will personally kill you" He doesn't seem to notice me looking at him._

 _"Dad!" I say annoyed. His face kind of turns a little pink._

 _"Sorry" He mutters before walking away. I look back at Four, noticing he's trying to suppress a smile.  
_

 _"Ready to go?" He asks._

 _"Yup!"_

 _We ride in the car in a comfortable silence before we reach the restaurant. He hold the door open for me._

 _"Thanks" I say._

 _"No problem" He replies before we both grab a seat._

 _"Hello, I'm Jane! I will be your waitress for today. I let you look at the menu for a bit" She's a pretty woman who looks like she's about my age. She gives Four a look and leaves me and Four alone.  
_

 _"Are you into any sport?" He asks shyly._

 _"Yes, I like basketball, track, martial arts, volleyball, and archery," I say, "What about you?"_

 _"I like, football, basketball, martial arts, and volleyball"_

 _"Cool" I say, I take a moment to look in his eyes. There a dark blue, like a night sky or a galaxy. They are somewhat mysterious, and incredibly beautiful.I glance at the menu and see a burger that seems good. It has barbecue sauce and it supposed to be spicy.  
_

 _"Ok, have you had a chance to look at the menu?" Our waitress asks sweetly. She seems as if she is in her forties and has a kind smile. Four looks at me, gesturing for me to order first.  
_

 _"May I please have the BBQ burger?" I ask politely._

 _"And I'll have the animal style burger please" Says Four._

 _Oh shit, I'm sorry but my mom is yelling at me to go to bed! Well guess I have to write about this more later!_

 _I_SWEAR_IT_WILL_BE_WORTH_THE_WAIT,_

 _Tris_

 **A/N: SORRY! My life has been really incredibly busy! I've had to study for like a billion test in two weeks.  
**

 **This is a snapshot of my life!**

 **1st Period: Ok you have a test on Monday, Wednesday, and next Monday Tuesday and Thursday!**

 **2nd Period: Tests everyday next week!**

 **This has been a snapshot of my life!**


End file.
